Lies, lies, lies
by the fabulous jellybean
Summary: Max has been kicked out of the flock by Angel, in one of her 'crazy leadership moments' and Max is now posing as Charlie Swan's plain daughter Bella. Can she cope with the flock being happy again? What will happen when Edward finds out who- and what she is? Read on to find out... That was so cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride/ Twilight crossover

A/N- Basically, the story is that at some point, Angel had one of her leader moments, kicked Max out and Max flew off to Forks because she knew the flock wouldn't look for her there. The story takes the path of Twilight with Max pretending to be Bella. Okay, I think that's pretty much the story. Oh! Forgot. It's set in Twilight and just after Max.

Disclaimer- I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight or Maximum Ride. (I mean it's pretty obvious, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, now, would I?)

The title is a reference to the Mcfly song, 'Lies' (which I do not own), and also a reference to my friend, Eve, who thought that 'Lies' was called 'Lies, lies, lies'

That is all, and in true Raven style 'Let the challenge commence!'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seriously. I just had to pick this little town, out of all the little towns to wallow in my sadness. It does not stop raining. At. All. I swear they only have an actual sunny day twice a year. Of course, this means that my wings are aching like nothing else, I haven't been flying for near enough four weeks. Ouch. I know your probably thinking, 'Hey, are you crazy? Did you just say you had wings? Do you really have wings? Am I dreaming this up?' Yes, I'm probably crazy, yes, I did say I had wings, yes, I do have wings, and no, you are not dreaming this up. But, you guys will have known that if you had read the other books, if not please go and read now to save me from having to tell the story all over again.

'Bells? You up yet? It's school today!' Charlie shouted up from the kitchen.

'Yeah, just getting ready!'

Okay, I may have been really stupid, but I'm now living with an ex-Itex scientist who got forced into the job. I am now his daughter, who used to live in Phoenix with her mother but decided to come to Forks to see her dad. I'm now Isabella Marie Swan. Well, sort of. I'm actually still Maximum Ride, but I have to go with the flow to stay alive without Flyboys after me every second of the day, which , surprisingly, seems to be working. I'm not sure how, I mean I just dyed my hair brown, but apart from that, I look the same and I've seen them flying about all over the place.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the kettle boiling, which meant that coffee was being made, as Je- I mean _Charlie_ seriously dislikes tea. No idea why, I love it and I have withdrawal symptoms whenever I go without it for more than 2 days. Freak.

Anyways, the coffee was being made and I poured myself some Cheerios into a bowl, and then added some milk (oh, lord. It sounds like a cooking show), basically I got some cereal, sat down at the table and picked up the paper. Its pretty much always a whole load of crap, but it's something to keep me from killing myself because of awkward silence. It was the usual, police car chases I already knew about because Charlie was sheriff, awards for the school and some stuff about that new Italian take away that's going to be opening (I was pleased with that one). But, just as I was getting up to go and wash my bowl, I came across a story that caught my interest.

It said:

_**BIRD KIDS SIGHTED IN SEATTLE**_

_Yesterday, at 5:56am the famous bird kids, or 'flock' were sighted at a local McDonalds in Seattle. They helped the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) last year by doing various airshows and advertising the need to stop pollution and littering, and just generally keep the earth cleaner and healthier. It certainly caught our attention, and the levels of pollution have actually dropped by 26% since last June, which is certainly doing well to slow down global warrming._

_The flock ordered 5 large meals each, which has lead us to believe that they need more calories than we need because of their wings and rigorous exercise. We also noticed that the bird-kids were missing one of their members, and their assumed leader, Maximum Ride. None of us know exactly why that is, or indeed where she is, however the rest of them seemed happy enough, so we hope she is safe._

_If you have anything to say about this visit or email us at forksdaily if you have any questions or any information regarding the missing 'flock member'._

I dropped my bowl. I was in shock. They were so close, yet so far away. A billion questions rushed through my head. Why were they here? Did they know I was here? Did they come to get me? Did Angel and the others change their mind about me? Did Fang still love me?... But they all looked so happy and so much like a family in the photo (A/N- which is non-existent, but imagine one), no, they couldn't have known I was here, I never told anyone. I'm going to have to learn to deal with the fact that they weren't ever coming back for me.

I cleaned up the mess I made and collected my car keys and school bag from the hall. It was only at this time that I noticed that Charlie had already left for work. He must have gone while I was reading the news. Oh, well. I checked the clock and noticed that I would be late if I didn't leave at that precise moment, and my teachers disliked me enough now, so I decided that I should probably run to the car, because it wasn't really in Bella's nature to be neutral about getting a detention.

Oh, what a fun life I had, now. Instead of running from erasers and flyboys and m-geeks, I was running to school so I didn't get into trouble with my oh-so-dangerous teachers. At least I would get to see Edward. Who was a vampire. Which I hadn't exactly told Jeb/Charlie about. Which I probably should. And who was probably more dangerous than even me, but hey! At least he was kinder than me!


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride/ Twilight crossover

A/N- I'm really just making this up off the top of my head as I go along, so please dont thinks it's too crappy, okay? Please review and I'll send some oreos in the post for you! Also, I don't think that this chapter is as good at the last one, so don't be disappointed, it's mainly a filler.

Disclaimer- I'm not American, nor am I a man, so how could I possibly own either of these things?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When, after what seemed like a lifetime of driving, I eventually arrived at Forks High, only to find that I was the only person in the car park, and that all of the spaces were full. In the inspiring words of London Tipton, yay, me! I made the executive decision to park on the street outside and I walked as quiet as I could into the school, so nobody would notice me until break, when I was going to appear with the excuse of 'my alarm didn't go off, so I woke up late and my car wouldn't start'.

I really was a genius, and, just to make it better, I was brilliant at being totally and completely silent and unnoticed, a skill learned from my many years of sneaking out of the School (the evil one, not the learning one) and also improved from living with Mr Silent-and-Mysterious himself, Fang.

Thinking about Fang brought back some of the happier memories of him and the flock that I would rather keep crammed away somewhere in my skull, thank you very much. I really wasn't in the mood to be thinking nice things about them, especially when I'd found out that they are happier now without me than all of those years that we were together. They even looked clean on the photo. And their clothes looked new. Maybe Angel _was _right. Maybe I _was_ the reason that they were always having to fight the erasers and flyboys and m-geeks, that was probably why I had been seeing them all over the place (the flyboys, not the flock, although I'd been hearing about them, too). There was nothing that I could do about that now, without giving away my hiding town and new identity, so I decided to put it out of my mind and have an hour's nap.

I'm still a really light sleeper, a habit I haven't been able to get out of, so as soon as the bell rang, I jumped up and got my act together and walked to the reception.

I walked up to the small building that had the 'MAIN OFFICE' sign outside. If I was going to pretend I'd had a disastrous morning, then I might as well go all out, Charlie shouldn't mind. I walked up to the red-brick building, and pushed open the heavy glass door. I hadn't been in here in quite a while, and I realised that they had decorated the office quite tastefully in the last month. Not that I was any professional in interior design, but the sea-green and white complimented each other very well. Oh, now I was starting to sound like Nudge. Why must everything remind me of my ex-family.

I walked up to the desk and pressed the little bell to alert the receptionist to my presence. How great that it was. And how oblivious she was to who I _actually_ was. That was probably for the best, though. Mrs Cope walked up to the desk in a simple red t-shirt and work trousers, and smiled at me as if to say 'why are you disturbing me, weakling'. (that was a tad dramatic.)

'What do you need, dearie?' she asked with an oh-so-very noticable forced smile

'Well, I had a bit of a totally disastrous morning and-'

'Yes, yes, your alarm clock broke and your car broke down. Just sign in here.'

She handed me a book and told me to write my name, sign it and then put the time an date in afterwards. Mrs Cope then told me to get to my lessons and gave me a death glare that could compete with my own. I guess she wanted me to go.

In true Bella fashion, I quickly scurried nervously out of the office to go and find Eddy and the rest of the Cullens.

That wasn't particularly hard, as they always seemed to find me, rather than me find them, which sort of worried me, because I was the famous Maximum Ride. Of course, they didn't know that, and if I had my way they wouldn't, but that idiotic Voice in my head thought otherwise.

_Hey, Max, don't be rude. You need to tell them, it is important to keep the balance of things right, and this is how you are going to do it. _

**Okay, Voice, fine. I'll tell them within the month. Just give me some peace for a bit, 'kay?**

_Fine. But remember Max, the vampires are needed to help save the world, that's why I told you to go to them on your first day here isn't it?_

**Yes, oh wonderful Voice. Just shut it, Edward's coming.**

I turned around and found myself facing a little graceful, hyperactive pixie-vamp with black spiky hair, also known as Alice Cullen. Some days she reminded me so much of my Nudge that I just wanted to fly away and cry.

'Hey... Alice... Mind moving back a little?' I said awkwardly as she was practically pressed up against me and I was softly pushing her back.

'Oh, sorry Bella! I'm just really excited because, you know, the sales are starting tomorrow, and that means that I can get twice the amount of clothes for you!' She squealed a lot after that particular sentence and was doing a happy dance that could be on the west end, it was that graceful.

'Okay, that's great Nu- Alice(!)' Shit 'But, I think that you've bought me enough clothes already. I'm using some of _your_ wardrobes now, remember?' I was trying to convince her not to go, but I knew it wouldn't work.

'That's okay! I saw a vision of you going with me tonight anyway, so don't try to sway my judgement!' Alice said a bit too loud, and people started looking over curiously.

Edward came up behind me and whispered to Alice sternly 'Alice, quiet! You don't want the Volturi after us do you? And Bella doesn't have to go, as I remember, and I remember right, your visions are subject to change.'

I smiled smugly toward Alice, and in a voice that I wouldn't have been able to hear without my advanced ears she said to Edward, 'Spoil sport, just because your more mature...'

Edward started laughing and I put my best 'confused human' smile on just to add to the effect of Bella-ness. It seemed to work, but I was trying not to burst out laughing at the similarities between Alice and Nudge, and attempting not to cry at the same thing, too, so it wasn't my best.

I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up with pretending to be who I'm not, but I don't think It'll last much longer. Maybe the Voice was right again, as it is about _everything_. I do hope it is, strangely enough, because I want to find out what the big deal is with the Cullens and how they were meant to help in the saving of the Earth. I may want to have a go at fighting Emmett, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Maximum Ride/ Twilight crossover

A/N- I do not own the twilight dvd or book, so I think that I'm just going to pretty much make up the twilight-y parts, but they'll be in the basic timeline of the book, okay? Sorta

Disclaimer- I actually happen to own twilight and maximum ride. Nah, I'm kidding, but it would be cool if I did.

**Chapter 3**

Gym. Ugh. I hate it because I love it. I love to run around, play soccer and baseball, but because I have to keep up the whole Bella identity thing, I have to act like I'm the clumsiest person ever. Ugh. It really frustrates me when people think I'm incapable of anything, and I just wish so badly that I could just whip out my wings and show people who I _really_ was, instead of this stupid act.

We were doing self defence today. Self Defence! I was probably ten times better than the trainer that the coach had brought in for us. Would it hurt if I just indulged myself one _teensy weensy_ bit today? I mean, Bella could have just taken some lessons with her mother Renee, who loved to try new things. Yep, that would be my excuse, because people would no-doubt ask questions as to why I had gone from clumsy, whiny, plain Bella into awesome, skilled, deadly Max. Not that they knew who Max was... y'know, I hope.

_Max, you can't do this..._

**Max isn't here right now! Leave a message after the tone! Beeeeeeeeeeeep.**

_For goodness sakes, Max, you can't show people how you can fight. Bella would never do that._

**Oh, Voice just shut up, I wanna have some fun for once.**

I was pretty sure that the voice in my head just sighed right then. Can it do that?

The trainer, or Mr D Jones, as it said on his nametag, was pretty handsome. He had dark brown curly hair, bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, he was pretty young, too. Maybe 19 or 20. But you're in love with Edward, I reminded myself. He kinda reminded me of one of the other human-avian hybrids at the Institute, from when we freed all of those experiments. Weird.

'Are there any volunteers to help me with the demonstration?' he asked the class. He had an English accent, but it was northern, and as I looked around the class, I could see that some of the girls (*cough* Lauren *cough*) were whispering about how gorgeous he was and how sexy his accent was. Ugh. Teenage girls.

'I'll help.' I said, as I pushed my way to the front of the gathering of girls. I could hear the whispers change into things like 'she'll kill herself', 'what's she doing?' and 'I bet she's only doing it because she likes him'. I found it quite insulting, but then remembered that I was meant to be the clumsiest person in the whole universe and Bella doing something like this would be pretty dangerous to the whole class. Oh, well.

'Are you any good at fighting, Misss?'

'Ri- Swan. Bella Swan. And yep, I sure am.'

'Okay, good. Class, We're going to spar and you lot are gonna write down some of the techniques we use, 'kay?' he turned to me, 'Bella, ready?'

'Mhmm'

'Right, go!'

*insert awesome sparring scene here because I absolutely cannot write them and I even tried!*

It ended with my foot on his neck and the other kids in the class openly gaping at me and making shocked gasps and noises. I took my foot off him and stuck my hand out to pull him up.

'Hey, thanks.' he stood up and shook my hand, 'It looks like you have some talent, there, Bella. You ever considered joining a club or becoming a trainer or something?'

'No, not really. I'm not a very good teacher and I mostly like to keep it to myself about the whole being good at fighting thing.'

'Well, keep it in mind, you're good.' he smiled a smile that made half of the girls in the class faint, and turned to the class, 'Who wants to go next?'

Pretty much every girl's hand shot up and I smiled to myself at how pathetic they were being... and at how much they were going to fail.

* * *

At the end of class, I was walking over to the girl's changing rooms, when Mr D Jones came up behind me and said, 'Hey, Bella, you think I could speak to you for a sec?'

'Yeah' I replied, wondering what the hell he needed, I wanted to go see Edward.

He gestured for me to walk into the middle of the gym, where the other students couldn't hear.

'What's up, then?' I wasn't very good at this whole Bella thing with people I didn't know, oops.

He looked worried, and quickly scanned around the room to check no one was there. 'Right, Max, I know it's you ,okay, and I need to tell you something.' He said in a fast whisper so quiet that I wouldn't have heard it without my super-hearing.

Oh, so he was the guy I recognised from the Institute, I knew I wasn't imagining things.

'Max, there's people after you. I don't know who or what they are, but I've been working in Seattle for a while and there's people there looking for you. They're not erasers or anything I've ever seen before, I just came here to warn you. Be careful what you're doing'

And with that, he walked off leaving me to muse about who the hell would know where I was.

_Max. They're vampires. Teamed up with Itex and they've been tracking you._

**Why would vampires team up with Itex?**

_I'm not sure but just be careful and watch out._

Right. That just made everything easier. I walked into the now almost empty changing rooms to get into my clothes and wondered why on this very earth would Itex be in league with vampires and how they found out about them.

Who am I kidding? They probably always knew about them. Stupid bloody Itex.


End file.
